


Echoes

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Bittersweet [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Developing Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg texts Sherlock and invites him over for dinner and something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

Greg glanced at the time, then back down at his phone. It was nearly eight, but that shouldn't be a problem. _Dinner?-GL_

The silence was long enough that Greg sighed and started packing his things to go home. The phone buzzed as he grabbed his coat. _Your place? - SH_

_That's fine. Need a lift? - GL_

_I'll take a cab - SH_

Greg didn't bother texting the address. He stopped off long enough to get something light for supper and was setting the table when he recognized Sherlock's knock.

"Door's open," he called.

It opened and closed and Sherlock appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, looking a little nervous. Greg gave him a smile. "When's the last time you ate?"

Sherlock shrugged and sat down. They dined quietly, but Greg couldn’t help but see how fast he ate, as if there had been times he hadn't eaten at all, and more than usual. So many secrets hidden in those scars.

"We can wash up later," said Greg, standing and reaching for his hand.

"Jo..." Sherlock stopped himself and took it. "Okay."

Greg pulled him over and kissed him gently. Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck, relaxing. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Welcome. Bedroom?" Greg smiled at him.

"Yes. Please."

They made the short trip down the hall. Greg undressed him with care, kissing little patches of skin as he exposed them. By the time he was naked, Sherlock was moaning softly.

Greg pulled out lube and a condom. "Do you want to open yourself?"

Sherlock nodded, took the lube, and crawled towards the headboard. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs, making a show of running his hands down his thighs. "I'm clean. I got tested."

Greg shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. "Me too. Last I had was some bloke in a bar about six months ago. Just a one night thing."

"Then don't use a condom. I want to feel you come inside me." Sherlock dribbled lube on his fingers and pressed two inside.

Greg bit his lip, watching him. He unbuttoned his shirt, seeing the way Sherlock was admiring the view. He was no longer as young and in shape as he'd once been, but he held few qualms about his body. Watching his lover's eyes go dark as he squeezed his cock and slowly finger fucked himself didn't harm the ego either. Greg tossed his shirt to the side and quickly dropped his trousers and pants before crawling to Sherlock and kissing an ankle.

"Please?" Moaned Sherlock.

Kneeling between his legs, Greg kissed him , worrying his lower lip in his teeth, stroking Sherlock's cock and smearing the precum on his palm. Leaning back again he watched Sherlock as he licked his palm clean.

Sherlock pushed a third finger inside, moaning deeply. Greg wrapped his spit-slick hand around his cock and stroked him slowly, then faster. Sherlock's free hand grabbed the headboard, fingers pumping to meet Greg's rhythm. With a cry he came hard, spilling over his chest and stomach.

Smiling, Greg dropped his head to lap at the mess. He grabbed Sherlock's hips and pulled him down, kissing him hard as he pushed inside. Sherlock arched underneath him, nails digging into his back as the older man thrust in.

"Relax, Sher. I have you," growled Greg as he pinned his wrists and moved. Sherlock went pliant as Greg took his pleasure, watching his face.

Sherlock's eyes opened, lust-dark and heavy-lidded. _Beautiful._ Greg thrust harder, no resistance in his lover's body. A few more moments and then he was toppling over, eyes clamping shut as he filled him. Distantly he heard Sherlock moaning his name.

After a few more shallow thrusts, Greg kissed him and gathered him into his arms. He pulled out as he grew soft and Sherlock curled up around him.

Greg had nearly fallen asleep, Sherlock’s weight comfortable on his chest, when he heard his quiet voice in the darkness. “Why did we stop, the first time?” his tone was tremulous, uncertain.

Kissing the top of his head, Greg ran a thumb along his cheek. He sighed, remembering. “Because we had reached a point where we felt our personal relationship might interfere with our professional one. So it was easier for us both to focus on our Work instead.”

Sherlock leaned up and kissed him gently. “I am sorry.”

“It’s all right, Sher. We had a good run.”

“And what about now?”

Greg ran a hand through his lover’s curls. “We’ll figure it out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Shellysbees.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
